Judicorn One Shots
by TayTay4936
Summary: This is my first Fosters fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I had a few ideas for different fics when I realized they all had a common theme: Jude's relationships with other people. So, I decided to compile them all here. They won't be too long, but hopefully they'll get longer as I go. Enjoy.
1. Jesus: Phone Calls

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty sure this is horrible, but after watching the season 3 premiere this idea just wouldn't leave my head and I would really like to sleep. Any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Everyone was buzzing around the kitchen. It was a typical day at the Adams Foster house.

Jude came down for breakfast and heard Mariana on the phone with Jesus. He listened silently, most of his mind worried about what he would say to Connor once he met up with him at school.

Mariana passed the phone to Callie and then gave Jude a private wink. He knew everyone except for Brandon, who had to rush out the door, had already spoken with his now long distance brother, but he and Mariana both knew why he didn't need to.

Sharing a room together had brought the two surprisingly close. Of course they still bantered like all brothers do, especially in front of other people, but they had a rock solid bond that had solidified over time.

Especially at night.

It started with the nightmares Jude would have on a regular basis during his first few weeks in his new home. Jesus would be woken up by whimpers, a scream, or sometimes just the rustle of the sheets as his new foster brother tossed and turned.

He may have been little when he was adopted, but he still remembered what it was like to be scared and uneasy in a new place. Remembered the nightmares his sister used to have.

So, he would wake Jude up and they would stay up talking until they both passed out from exhaustion. He knew how to comfort Jude without being coddling. He made the other boy feel not only safe, but secure in his place with these new people.

As time wore on, their nightly conversations became a routine, long after the nightmares had ended. They would unload their problems on each other, offering advice or sometimes just good natured snarking. It was something they had both come to depend on.

When Jesus was getting ready to leave home, he sat Jude down and confessed that not only was he going to miss him, but he didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep without their nightly talks.

So, every night around the same time, Jude's phone would ring. He'd go up to his room and talk to his brother until he heard snoring on the other end.

No one knew about their nightly conversations except Mariana, who Jude had told during a nail painting session right after she had been released from the hospital.

So no, he didn't scramble to talk to his brother that hectic morning.

He didn't need to.


	2. Lena: Baby

**Author's Note:** Okay so…I'm giving you warning now: This one is ridiculously sappy. Like saccharine sweet. I just love the relationship between these two. But this one is _slightly_ longer than the first one (yay!) but I believe at least 2 or 3 of the others that will follow will be a good deal longer than this (fingers crossed). I'm still playing around with ideas for the others in this series. The next one I already have planned out will be Adam; I have ideas for ones with Mariana, Connor, and I believe Brandon. I'm still not quite sure what to do with Stef. We'll see what happens. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Lena hated being in the hospital. Absolutely hated. It.

It was always such an inconvenience. She had a family to take care of. Work to do. Though, most of the kids were living away from home now. Still, she could never lose that innate feeling that she needed to be available if they needed her.

She threw her head back in frustration. The whole thing was stupid, really. A freak accident. She was setting up for Anchor Beach's annual prom when she fell off a ladder while trying to hang decorations. She had tried to catch herself on a nearby table and ended up rupturing her spleen.

Now she was here. In a hospital bed having just woken up from surgery, her entire family worried about her.

She had told Stef to not call the kids as she didn't want to worry them. Naturally, her wife had called them all anyway. Lena got on the phone herself and told Brandon and Jesus that they did not have to fly all the way from New York and Colorado. However, Mariana and Callie both insisted on coming in from LA.

And then there was the little sleeping being curled into her side.

Well, to be fair, Jude wasn't exactly "little" anymore. He was still thin, but he had only kept growing through high school and now stood well above the rest of his family at 6'3".

Jude was 19 now and the only one of the five kids who was still living at home. Worried his grades, particularly his math scores, wouldn't be good enough to get into college, he was currently enrolled at the local community college with plans to hopefully transfer afterwards.

Lena smiled, stroking her son's hair as she recalled Jude telling her and Stef the other reason he didn't want to go off to college yet.

He wasn't ready to leave home. As he had put it, there were 12 years he didn't get to spend in their house. With his moms. 7 years more than Mariana and Jesus. He just wanted to be able to spend more time with his moms before he officially left the nest.

Jude shifted in his sleep but remained dead to the world. He had stayed through the whole procedure. Even after his sisters had left to crash at the house for the night, he stayed, pacing the waiting room before collapsing into one of the chairs. Stef had tried her best to get him to go home and get some rest, but she knew it was fruitless. She knew Jude loved her with all his heart, remembered hearing about how he had walked home in the dark when he heard she had been shot because he was so worried, but she knew the bond between her youngest child and her wife was something special.

From the moment he had arrived at their house, Jude and Lena had just clicked on a sort of unspoken level. And their connection had only grown over the years. Lena continued to play with his hair as she recalled different moments she had spent with her youngest. Helping him study for tests, him giving her advice on how to deal with her brother all those years ago, Jude always offering to help her, whether it was in the kitchen, at school, or otherwise. She remembered the fierce, innate need to protect him she felt when she had quit her job after what happened with his 7th grade camping trip. He was her baby. She needed to protect him. Her hand stilled at that thought.

He was her baby.

She had missed out on having a biological child when they lost Frankie, but it took her all these years to see what was right in front of her.

Jude was Stef's son, but he was her baby. He was hers to protect and nurture and help grow and develop.

She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she finally saw the obvious.

"Mama?" she heard a groggy voice ask. She watched her son sit up slowly as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, baby," she replied with a grin. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **P.S.:** I don't remember if it was ever said where Jesus' boarding school was. For some reason I remember hearing Colorado, but please correct me if I'm wrong. In this, Brandon is getting his MFA at NYU, Jesus got a wrestling scholarship to a college in Colorado, and Mariana and Callie are at USC. Callie for social work and Mariana for dance and computer science.


	3. Adam: Learning

**Author's Note:** Just to let you all know, I like to think of all these one shots taking place in the same universe. This one takes place about 6 months after the "Father's Day" episode.

* * *

Adam Stevens was trying very hard to come to terms with the undeniable fact that his son was gay. He really was.

But things like this take time, and Adam had some genuine concerns for his son's well-being.

Contrary to what some may have believed, Adam loved his son dearly. He was the biggest accomplishment of his life, which was why he had fought his ex-wife so hard for custody. He wanted Connor with him, not with a woman he knew had no real interest in truly being a parent.

It was partially because of this love that accepting his son's sexuality was so hard. He knew what the world was like, how it treated anyone who was deemed different, and he didn't want his son subjected to the ridicule. He didn't see the point in making your life any harder than it had to be.

This led into the other part of his hesitation, which was what other people would think…people he knew. What would they think about Connor? What would they say about him behind their backs? How would their perception of Adam himself change? Would they think less of him? Would they think he had failed as a father?

So, when it was decided that the going away party for one of his co-workers would be held at Adam's house, concerns arose.

The party was supposed to be held on a Friday night. Connor had suggested that he would just spend the night at Jude's so he could be completely out of his father's hair. However, "spending the night" at Jude's now instantly raised a red flag for Adam.

After a bit of probing, he learned that Stef and Lena would be out that night, and Adam would not let Connor spend the night in the house with Jude with no adult supervision whatsoever.

Connor then came back with the idea that he would stay home but Jude would come over. They would both work on their homework and play video games in Connor's room while the party was going on.

Adam was still hesitant about the idea, but ultimately agreed on the condition that the bedroom door remain at least partially opened at all times and the boys would stay inside the room for the night, so no attention would be drawn to them.

Connor quickly agreed to the stipulations, thrilled he'd be able to spend some much needed alone time with Jude.

* * *

It was about halfway through the workday on Friday when John, one of Adam's co-workers came up to him.

"Hey, Adam. Listen, I was wondering if my brother could tag along with me to the party tonight. He's staying with me for the time being and I would feel awkward leaving him by himself."

"It's my house but it's not my party. It doesn't matter to me who comes…but wasn't your brother the one who just got out of prison?"

"Yeah, that's him. I hadn't talked to him in years but he needed a place to stay until he got back on his feet. He says he's innocent though so I can't really judge."

"What was he in for again?" Adam asked, a bit hesitant.

"They say it was child abuse or neglect or something, but that doesn't make any sense. Jim doesn't have any kids so maybe someone set him up or something."

Adam nodded to himself, still a bit uneasy, but like he had said, it wasn't his party.

"Alright, well I'll see you both tonight."

* * *

It was about 6:00 when there was a knock on the Stevens front door.

Adam figured he knew who it was, and was unsurprised to see Jude Adams Foster standing on the other side of his front door.

"Hey, Jude," he said a bit awkwardly. He was trying; he really was. He knew Jude was a good kid. It was just this whole new territory of his son being out. It didn't matter who he was with, Adam knew this awkwardness would be there regardless.

"Hi, Mr. Stevens," Jude replied meekly. He knew when to push but also when not to.

"Connor's up in his room; why don't you head up?"

"Thanks."

As Jude made it to his boyfriend's room, he heard Adam yell from downstairs, "And remember the door stays open, boys!"

* * *

It was now 8:00. The party was in full swing and the boys were engrossed in a video game. It was really just a distraction technique. They had been making out when Jude pulled away. The last thing he wanted was for them to get too hot and heavy and then have Adam Stevens walk in on them.

It was Connor who suddenly blurted out, "I'm starving!"

Jude paused the game and looked over at his boyfriend. "Aren't you always?"

"Dude, seriously. I haven't eaten since lunch and I feel like I could devour a horse!"

Jude couldn't help but smirk. "And what do you suppose I do about that? Your dad said we had to stay up here for the whole party…unless you've got some sort of secret stash of food I don't know about."

Connor thought for a moment, a pout on his face.

"We've got some chips and stuff in the kitchen. I'm sure if we just run down there really quick, grab them, and run back up, it'll be fine. No one should even notice us."

Jude mulled it over in his head before eventually agreeing. "Okay."

The boys quickly made it to the kitchen, grabbing up all the supplies for the remainder of the night and heading back towards the stairs.

Jude was maybe five steps, if that, away from the stairs when, without thinking, he brought his head up.

Their eyes locked instantly.

It had been at least five years since he had seen the man across from him but he hadn't changed much.

He could tell he instantly recognized him too.

Even though the room was loud and busy, Jude still heard, with surreal clarity, that voice he would always remember.

"You little shit."

At the first step the man made towards him, Jude instantly made a break for the Stevens' back door.

Everyone stood in shock as the large man chased the teenager out the door.

* * *

Jude hadn't spent much time in Connor's backyard, and it was currently pitch black outside, so it took him a minute to get his bearings. As soon as he began running again, he felt all the air in his body leave him as he was tackled to the ground.

He was turned over onto his back, the first punch coming as a shock to his body.

"You mother fucker! If it wasn't for you, I never would have wasted my life in that shit hole! It's all your fault god damnit!"

Jude was prepared for the second and third punches. When he felt the large man grab both his legs, he felt like he was in a sick episode of déjà vu. With all his might, the man swung Jude by his legs, the boy crashing hard into the side of the house.

Then the kicks to the ribs came. He just hoped it would all be over soon.

* * *

Connor didn't know how long he had been standing there in shock. It could have been five seconds, it could have been two minutes, but when his brain finally clicked, he bolted for the back door, unaware that his dad was right behind him.

It was hard to see out, but he could definitely hear. He heard a voice he didn't recognize yelling at the top of his lungs at the most important person in Connor's young life.

Before he could make a move, he saw his dad fly past him, pulling the man, who by now had his hands firmly around Jude's neck and was squeezing with all his might, off of the boy and pinning him to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

By then, several of the guests had gathered in the backyard. Adam looked up.

"Somebody call 911. Now."

Connor saw someone pull out their phone before he ran to where Jude was lying on the ground, barely conscious and struggling to breathe. He grabbed the other boy's hand in a vice-like grip, needing to know that he was still there with him.

"Hey, you're alright, Jude. You're alright. You just gotta stay with me, okay? You gotta stay with me."

By now, a very confused and furious John had taken over holding his brother down until the police arrived, so Adam made his way over to the two teenagers.

He could see the deep fingerprints along Jude's neck and his face was an absolute mess. And that was just what he could see in the near total blackness.

"How you doing, Jude?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm. He could see in the moonlight the tears streaking down his son's face.

"I'm…alright," Jude struggled to make out. "I've had worse….Hell… _he's_ given me worse."

"Who was he, Jude?" Adam asked, but before he could get a response, he heard the sirens approaching.

* * *

"We got a call from 911 dispatch. Something about a grown man beating up on a teenager."

Stef immediately scowled. She hated these cases. She couldn't understand how any adult could intentionally hurt a child. She was supposed to get off in 15 minutes so she and Lena could have their date night, but she just couldn't let this case go to somebody else.

"We'll check it out," she offered. "What's the address?"

As soon as the address left her supervisor's lips, Stef's blood ran cold. She knew that was Connor and Adam's house. And she knew Jude was there tonight.

The whole drive there, she kept picturing different scenarios, all involving Adam beating Connor for one reason or another.

By the time she and Mike pulled up to the house, she was livid. She followed the sound of the commotion to the back yard, but instead of battered and bruised, she saw Connor on his knees, crying, Adam across from him looking nearly heartbroken himself.

It was when she took a step closer that she saw the shoes.

No. No. It couldn't be.

"Jude!" she screamed, making a break for her son, trying to assess his injuries while her brain was running a mile a minute.

"Mom?" he asked groggily, swollen eyes opening the tiniest bit to look up at her.

"It's me. I'm right here, love." She smoothed back his hair, tears already coming to her eyes.

"I'm okay," she heard him get out. "Really," he forced out. "I'm alright."

It was then that the paramedics arrived and loaded Jude into the ambulance.

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can. I'm gonna call Mama now. She'll meet you there. Be strong, baby." She gave his hand a final squeeze before the doors closed and the ambulance departed.

A bit lost, Stef looked around and saw Mike now holding the cuffed wrists of a tall, muscular man in jeans and a white t-shirt. Even in the dark, she recognized him from his photo instantly.

"You!" she growled, using every ounce of her self-control to not beat the living daylights out of this man.

"If you come near my son again, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do." She looked at Mike. "Take him."

With a stiff nod, Mike forced the man into the police car and sped off.

Stef turned and instantly zeroed in on Connor. Without a word, she pulled the crying boy into her arms, holding him while he sobbed.

"Who…" Adam began. "Who was that, Stef?" he asked, completely bewildered.

She let out a sigh. "Jim Flannigan. Jude and Callie's foster father number four."

Adam's eyes went wide. He had to admit that he didn't know much about Jude's past, and he had never thought to ask Connor about it.

"My god." He couldn't think of much more to say.

Stef nodded. "Yeah, he was one of the worst ones. And it seems he especially had it out for Jude. Beating him, starving him. He used to throw him down the stairs to his basement and leave him there for hours…sometimes for a day or two at a time. He broke his arm once that way…"

Stef had to stop. She couldn't bear to think of her son…so young and small back then…having to experience what she had read in his file.

"I'm so sorry. I- I had no idea." While Adam was still trying to process all this new information, Connor lifted his head and tried to pull himself together. After hearing the details from Stef's account, his emotions were beginning to transform from heartbreak to fury. He wished the guy was still there so he could beat the crap out of him. The guy may have been bigger and stronger, but Connor would have tried, would have put every last ounce of his effort into it.

As the three made their way to Stef's car, Connor having demanded that he go to the hospital to be with Jude and Adam himself insisting he go as well, the party guests taking their leave, Stef felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for what happened to your son. Jim is my brother but I hadn't seen him in years. I knew he had just gotten out but I had no idea what he had done. I never would have let him in my house if I knew. I'm so sorry."

Stef wanted to be angry, but she knew that would accomplish nothing. And the man's face looked so sincere and earnest. She nodded. "Thank you." She then proceeded to speed towards the hospital.

* * *

Stef immediately spotted her wife in the waiting room, tears gushing from her eyes. She then saw that the rest of her children had come as well. Callie and Mariana were crying, both near sobs, and Brandon and Jesus (who was home from boarding school for break) both looked completely lost and in shock.

Lena let the new arrivals know that there was no word yet and then they all sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was a little while later when a doctor came out.

It turned out that Jude had been lucky. He had severe bruising and scratches on his back, a black eye, and a broken cheekbone. His worst injuries were three bruised and one cracked rib.

They would all be allowed to go in and see him one or two at a time. Naturally, Stef and Lena went in first. Then Callie and Mariana went, then Brandon and Jesus.

Finally, after waiting rather impatiently, Connor was about to go see his boyfriend when his father stopped him.

"Let me go in first. Please. I just want to talk to him for a minute."

To say Connor was surprised would be an understatement, but he could tell from his dad's tone that he was serious and would most likely not take no for an answer, so he reluctantly nodded and went to sit by Lena, who immediately pulled him into a comforting embrace.

* * *

Jude looked over at the knock at the door, wondering who could be next.

Adam Stevens was the last person he expected.

"M- Mr. Stevens?" he asked nervously.

"Jude, call me Adam. Please."

Jude had no idea what was going on.

"Connor's bouncing off the walls waiting to get in here, but I wanted to come see you first. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. For everything."

Jude didn't know quite what to say and Adam could see the surprise and confusion on the boy's face, so he continued.

"First of all, obviously, I'm so sorry for what happened to you tonight. If I had known who that guy was, I would have never let him step foot in my house. I had no idea. I'm sorry this happened and that I didn't do anything to stop it. But more than that, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I was scared of you, Jude. You let my son be who he wanted to be; you gave him that courage and that scared me. I was terrified of what could happen if my son was gay and was open and honest about it. I was worried about what would happen to him and I'm ashamed to say I was worried about what people would think of me too. And I took that out on you. I blamed you for something that is just a part of who Connor is.

And I wanted to say I'm sorry that because of all that, I never really got to know you. I never asked Connor about your past and I wish I had. It definitely would have given me more perspective on you. And the last thing I want to say is how absolutely amazed I am by you.

Everything you've been through in life, and I know I haven't heard even close to all of it, and you've pulled yourself out of it. You're still kind and understanding. And tonight, you kept trying to reassure everybody else. You're so strong, Jude. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. And I can say that Connor is damn lucky to have you."

Jude was in absolute shock. He didn't even know where to begin. Tears began to cloud his swollen eyes and he tried to blink them away.

"Thank you, Mr. St- Adam. Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Adam smiled softly and came over, offering the boy a gentle hug, not wanting to aggravate his injuries.

"You're a great kid, Jude. We're lucky to have you around."

He backed away and headed for the door.

"I'll send Connor in now. You boys take care of each other."

They offered each other smiles before Adam left the room.

Jude knew from then on that he and Adam Stevens would have a completely different relationship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whew! This one was wayyy longer than the last two. It'll honestly probably be the longest in this series so I hope you guys like it. I find Adam to be a very interesting character. Even from the beginning I could see there was more to him than just the stereotypical homophobe so I wanted to show that. Hopefully I succeeded. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!


	4. Mariana: Groomsmaid

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the feedback, guys! You have no idea how much it means. For this one, I had a few ideas for Mariana as well as Connor and decided to throw them all together. But don't worry, there will be a separate one for Connor later. Also, I've gotten some requests for follow ups on some of the other oneshots in this series. What I'll probably do is write all the first oneshots for all the characters I wanna do and then go back and write sequels for some. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Also, just to give you an idea, this one takes place in the future. Jude is now 23.

* * *

Mariana was just getting off work when she heard her phone ring. Looking down at it, she couldn't help but smile before answering.

"Hey, Judicorn! What's up?"

"Do you think I could come over in a little bit? I need to talk to you."

Mariana could tell from his tone that he was anxious. "Of course, Judicorn. I'll be home soon. Will Connor be joining us?"

"No," Jude answered quickly. He got a hold of himself before continuing. "I told him you needed to talk to me about something so he knows I'll be home later than usual."

"Ohh-kaay," Mariana answered hesitantly. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yes." She could hear the honesty and smile in his voice. "Everything is perfectly fine."

She let out a breath of relief. Her brother and his boyfriend had been together so long that the day they broke up she would know the world was ending…not to mention she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you soon, my Judicorn!"

It was about 45 minutes later when she heard a knock on her door. She smiled in that childish excitement she was still capable of as she went to answer it.

"Hey!" They greeted each other with a warm hug. "I figured you would be hungry so I'm making some spaghetti."

She couldn't help but laugh as her brother released a blissful sigh. "I love you." After all these years, he was still a bottomless pit.

"And I brought…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of dark blue nail polish. His sister couldn't help but squeal and clap her hands excitedly.

They sat down to eat, just talking about casual stuff. Work, Connor's work, Mariana's newest boyfriend. Once they were finished, they both washed their hands and sat down on the floor of the girl's living room.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, Judicorn?"

He took a breath and then finally let out what he had been thinking about for months now.

"I wanna ask Connor to marry me."

In almost cartoon-like fashion, Mariana stopped mid-brush stroke and looked up at her brother, her mouth hanging open.

There was nothing but dead silence before she let out the loudest, most high pitched scream Jude was sure he had ever heard and tackled him to the ground in the tightest of hugs.

"Oh, Judicorn!"

She loosened her grip enough for them both to sit up again.

"I take it you approve?"

Secretly, Jude had been anxious to find out what Mariana's reaction would be. She had welcomed him into her life and her family's home since day one, always giving him the unconditional support he needed, the two of them only growing closer over the years.

* * *

 _He'd always remember when he was a teenager and had to be rushed to the hospital. At the time, they didn't know what it was, so the entire family was there, all on edge. It turned out to just be appendicitis, and when he was allowed to have one person stay with him, he knew he wanted the person who could make him forget the pain he was in, who could comfort him and make him laugh._

" _He's just waking up now. Everything went well. He was told he's allowed to have one person stay with him for the moment before you're all eventually allowed in. He's asking for his sister." Immediately, Callie stepped forward before the doctor gave her an odd look. "Are you Mariana?" Confused and surprised, Callie shook her head as the Latina stepped forward. "That's me." The doctor smiled. "Follow me."_

* * *

As much as Jude loved Callie and knew she would always hold a unique place in his heart, he knew Mariana was his closest sibling, and the one whose opinion mattered most to him.

"Oh, of course I approve, Judicorn! Anyone can see how much you and Connor love each other. And after all this time, and everything you guys have been through together, you just love each other more. What's not to approve of?"

Jude smiled at her words. They were all the reassurance he needed that he was in fact doing the right thing. That they weren't too young, or too inexperienced, or not financially secure enough, or any of the other million reasons his overactive brain had come up with for why this wasn't the right time.

"Thanks, Mari. That was just what I needed to hear." She gave him a huge smile before going about redoing his now smudged nails.

"So now the other part I need to talk to you about is how to do it. How should I go about actually proposing to him? When should I do it? Where? I have no clue where to begin."

She chuckled to herself at his speed before she began thinking.

"Well, your anniversary isn't coming up any time soon. Neither is his birthday."

Jude shook his head. "Yeah, plus I don't think I'd want to do it then anyway. I want it to actually be a surprise."

Mariana nodded. "Hmmm…and I take it you would want to do it privately, right? Not a big public show? Just something between you two?"

He nodded. His sister knew him well.

They tossed around a few ideas but ended up not deciding much of anything.

As he was getting ready to go, Mariana gave him a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Judicorn. You'll know when it's the right time. You don't have to plan out every detail in advance. It'll just come to you. I know it."

"Thanks."

* * *

True to his sister's word, when "the moment" came, it was completely unplanned.

It was summer vacation for the students at Anchor Beach and Jude and Connor had both offered their services to Lena to help get the place ready for the coming year.

They were currently both cleaning a classroom, Jude at the desks and Connor at the front of the room, when the realization came like a ton of bricks.

Jude knew this room. This was the room in which he and Connor had had their seventh grade science class. They had talked before then, but here was when the moment happened. When Connor took the first step towards really becoming friends with Jude. And the rest, as they say, was history. Jude smiled. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

" _Do you have a-"_

" _No."_

" _Do you wanna be mine?"_

Before he could talk himself out of it, Jude walked up to the front of the classroom and stood directly behind his boyfriend. Sensing his presence, Connor turned around, surprised to see Jude standing so close.

"What's up?" he smiled.

Jude took a breath before he spoke.

"I wasn't sure how to do this. I didn't know the right moment or the right place or if you would think I was crazy. But being in this room, I know that regardless of what your answer is, this is the right moment. The right place."

With that, he dropped to one knee, Connor's eyes growing wide.

"Do you wanna be mine? Forever?"

He could tell Connor understood his meaning. Remembered just as well as he did.

Not even registering the tears pouring down his own face, Connor dropped to his knees.

"Yes," he let out around probably the biggest grin he had ever worn. "A million times over, yes."

He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and just let the tears of joy fall.

"Forever."

* * *

Jude had to hold the phone away from his ear as Mariana let out a scream he was sure their neighbors could hear.

He then brought his phone closer once he thought it was safe.

"Oh, Jude, I'm so happy for you guys! I'm so happy! Congratulations!"

He smiled, answering her questions about how he went about it.

"Oh my god, that's perfect, Jude! Perfect."

Before Mariana could get too far with throwing out wedding plans, Jude cut her off with a question he had been wanting to ask her.

"Hey, Mari, so…we don't know for sure if we're going to have an actual full wedding party, but we were both wondering, would you be willing to be a groomsmaid?"

Needless to say, he had to hold the phone away from his ear again.

"Nothing would make me happier, Judicorn! Ooh, groomsmaid! I've never even heard of that one before, but that's what our family does, right? We're always different."

He chuckled. That was true.

"I would be honored, Judicorn. Thank you."

"Thank _you_." He wasn't quite sure how to put into words everything she had done for him over the years, but hopefully one day he'd be able to convey it.

"Just...thank you, Mari. For everything."

He didn't need to explain any further. As always, she knew.


	5. Stef: Love

**Author's Note:** Stef was the one character I was completely drawing a blank on for this series and then this came to me out of the blue. It's pretty short so my apologies. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you so much for all the feedback! It's felt amazing. Just a heads up, it looks like I'll do a chapter for Brandon (which I can tell will also be pretty short), one for Connor, and then one involving everybody before I go back and write follow-ups for chapters I've already posted. Oh! And this one takes place when Jude is 14, just to give you an idea. Again, thank you for all of the support and feedback!

* * *

He shouldn't have been surprised. Jude knew that. But the truth was, everyone had been so…not necessarily supportive, but just didn't seem to care when he came out. Plus he lived in pretty much the most supportive home he could ask for, which ultimately caused him to let his guard down.

He and Connor had been out, just taking advantage of any alone time they could get together. They had just picked up some birthday presents for Callie when they wandered into a neighborhood neither boy were familiar with. All was going fine until they passed a church.

People were just getting out when a man looked over at them, immediately noticing how close to one another they were walking as well as their entwined hands.

"Hey! Your kind isn't welcome around here, faggots! God will punish you if you don't repent!"

Before either of them could do something they would regret, Jude pulled Connor away.

"Let's just go. Let's get out of here."

It wasn't until they turned the corner that the man was out of earshot.

"God will punish you! You will burn!"

The whole way home, they didn't say anything, just held onto each other's hand so tightly they would most likely have to be pried apart.

* * *

When they got back to the Adams Foster house, they were greeted by Stef who could immediately tell something was wrong.

Connor wasted no time filling her in. He could see something in her eyes as he explained, but he couldn't quite describe what it was.

Stef did her best to reassure both of them before Connor received a text from his dad saying it was time for him to head home. With a final kiss and a tight hug, he left, a smile thrown Jude's way.

As soon as Connor was gone, Jude headed for his room. Callie, who had been helping Stef and therefore heard the entire conversation, immediately went to follow her brother.

However, before she could even reach the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go talk to him, love. You stay here."

"But…" Callie still hadn't fully let go of the notion that Jude was her responsibility.

"I know you want to help him, love, but there are some things you just can't understand. No matter how much you love him, no matter how much you care, unless you've lived it, you just can't understand."

Reluctantly, Callie made her way to the kitchen and watched anxiously as Stef made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Stef knocked gently on her son's door.

"Jude? It's Mom. Is it okay if I come in?"

After a moment, she heard a quiet "yes" and made her way inside.

She saw her youngest son sitting cross-legged on his bed, his head bowed.

"Hey. How you holding up, love? You okay?"

Jude just kept staring at his hands in his lap. He was silent for so long Stef began to believe she wouldn't get a response. Finally, just when she was about to leave in order to give him some space, she heard his voice, as quiet and timid as it had been when she had first met him.

"Does God hate me, Mom?"

Alarmed, Stef snapped her head up, her eyes wide.

"Of course not, love! Why would you even think that?"

"It's just that…when we lived with our biological parents, Callie and I never went to church. We never talked or heard about God much. And that guy sounded so... sure. Like he just knew. And it made me think. Maybe…maybe the reason people like me…gay people…suffer so much is because God really does hate us. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe God has it out for me. Because I'm gay. And weak. And stupid. And used to be a foster kid."

Stef couldn't bear to listen to any more. Her heart was breaking hearing one of her babies talk that way about themselves.

"You listen to me. First of all, you are _not_ stupid or weak, so get that idea out of your head right now. You are one of the smartest, wisest, _strongest_ people I have ever met, Jude Adams Foster. And secondly, God does not hate you. He doesn't hate any of us."

She paused before continuing.

"There's something I think you should know. The reason my dad and I were so strained from each other was because I'm gay. He thought that God didn't approve and he wanted me to change…even though that was impossible. I think it was so hard for him because there was something I don't think he ever quite grasped."

At this point, she made sure she had eye contact with Jude.

"I'll be honest. I don't know if God exists or not. But if he does, he hates no one. All he feels is love. He loves all of us no matter what."

She saw him let out a breath he must have been holding.

"And remember. What do we always say? Love is the most important thing. Love is what makes a family. Love is what makes it all worthwhile. So I don't want you to give one more thought to what you heard that man say today. He doesn't understand God and he sure doesn't understand love."

Jude began to nod, finally feeling reassured.

"And by the way…even if it were possible for God to hate anyone, you would be at the bottom of that list, my love. I know I don't say it enough, but you are an extraordinary human being. You have such a good heart it's virtually impossible for _anyone_ to hate you, much less _God_."

She smiled as she watched him let out a small chuckle.

"I know you've been through a lot in life, my love. But you've made it through it all. You know…there's something my mother used to say to me. That God doesn't give anyone more than they can handle. Now, I don't know if that's true or not, but just know that most people wouldn't be able to carry the burden of one thing you've been through, much less everything you've had piled on top of you."

He gave her a small smile before leaning in and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I love you too."


	6. Mike: Gray Area

**Author's Note:** This one completely took on a life of its own. It came from a request I received for a chapter where Jude does something illegal and is caught by either Stef or Mike. I really liked the concept, but I just can't see Jude doing too many things that are illegal, and the ones I can see I don't think he would do without Connor. For story purposes he needed to be on his own. I also hadn't planned to do a chapter for Mike at all, but the request offered a prime opportunity. I know this isn't great, but I do hope you enjoy it. It's also much longer than I had intended, so hopefully that's a plus? Also, in this one, Jude is 16.

* * *

To be frank, Mike was bored out of his mind. Stef and Lena had decided to take some vacation time for a romantic getaway, so Mike was at the station, talking to the new rookie, Johnson, who was shadowing him.

He listened as the call came in, anxious for something… _anything_ …a bit more engaging to do.

His supervisor came over and told him a couple of teenagers had gotten into a fight at a store…destroyed some merchandise and broken a window. The only thing Mike could think of more basic was giving out parking tickets, but it got him out of the station, so he'd take it.

"Come on, Johnson. It won't be much, but it'll be good experience for you."

The rookie nodded with a "Yes, sir" and the two were off.

* * *

If Mike didn't want to throw the new kid's head through a wall before, he did now. It wasn't that he didn't like Johnson; he was just fine. But he was so…overly eager. And he expected everything to be done precisely by the book. He had spent nearly the entirety of the ride to the scene yammering on about what they needed to do once they arrived.

Mike knew he couldn't fault the kid. He was fresh out of the academy, after all. But he did want to shake him to try to get him to realize that the real world was a lot different from the black-and-white protocol they were taught. In all fairness, he figured the kid would learn with time.

When they arrived, the first thing both men noticed was the shattered window of the small store.

"Do you want to split up? Each of us interview one of the kids involved after we talk to the store owner?"

Mike shook his head. "No, let's just interview each of them together. It's not that I don't trust you, but this way we can talk about how to go about everything on a level field."

Johnson nodded before both officers exited the car.

The first person they saw was the owner of the store. He didn't offer much, just that two kids had gotten into an argument that turned physical, resulting in them crashing through displays and ultimately one of his windows.

Mike nodded and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They clearly had known all that before they arrived.

As they walked further into the store, they saw two boys, on opposite sides of the room, both nursing injuries with either ice or damp paper towels. Mike had a clear view of the kid on the left. He was tall, broad, white. Looked to be about 16 and the typical high school football player type.

He turned to get a better look of the other boy when his eyes went wide.

"Jude?!"

Jude brought his eyes up to look guiltily at a still shocked Mike. "He-Hey, Mike." He attempted a weak chuckle, but the joke clearly fell flat.

Johnson simply looked back and forth between the boy sitting on the floor and his fellow officer, confused.

If Mike had been by himself, he would have immediately asked Jude what had happened, knowing how much the boy hated to lie…not to mention how horrible he was at it, but he was all too aware of Johnson's eyes on him, watching his every move.

"We're gonna talk to the other kid and then we'll come take your statement, okay? Don't. Move."

Jude simply nodded, picking up easily on Mike's authoritative tone.

It turned out the other kid's name was Gary Sloan. He had just transferred to Anchor Beach a week ago.

"Look, all I know is that I came in here, minding my own business, then that guy comes up to me and starts yelling. He started pushing me and I tried to walk away, but then he punched me in the face."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Mike heard Jude's voice scream across the room. He turned to look at the infuriated boy. "Jude," he said sternly. "Not now."

He turned back to the other kid. "Is that all?" "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Mike nodded stiffly and then pulled Johnson into a far corner so they could talk privately.

"I think the kid's telling the truth."

Mike's jaw dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me. That 'I wasn't doing anything' is almost never true. And did you happen to notice the weight advantage that kid would have on Jude? Why would Jude want to engage someone like that?"

"Maybe this Jude kid has anger issues or something. Size isn't everything. How do you know that kid anyway?"

Mike sighed. "He's Stef's son. Her youngest."

Johnson fixed Mike with a look. The older man wanted to smack it off his face. "You can't let your biases affect cases."

"I know that," he growled. "But this isn't just me liking one kid more than the other. I _know_ Jude. I've known him since he was 12. This isn't something he would normally do."

Johnson nodded. "Then why don't we go get his part of the story?" he asked reluctantly.

"Jude, why don't you come with us and tell us your side?"

Jude obliged as the three only walked a little ways further into the store, Mike giving the other kid the same warning not to move.

Once they were situated, Mike gave Jude a sympathetic look as he eyed the boy's busted lip and various scratches and cuts that had obviously been the results of the incident with the window.

"Jude," he began softly. "What happened?"

Jude let out a breath before beginning.

"I came in here after school looking for a birthday present for Mariana." Mike nodded. He knew the twins' birthday was coming up.

"Then that guy came over and started making fun of me because I was looking at girls' stuff. He said he had heard around that I was gay, so he started calling me a fag and queer and dirty and disgusting…you know, all the usual stuff. And I was trying to ignore him. It really wasn't a big deal; I had heard all that crap before."

Mike nodded stiffly and tried to keep the anger from his face. He hated how unfazed Jude sounded about the whole thing. No kid, especially someone as kind as Jude, deserved to get used to hearing those things spewed at them.

"It was fine, but then he started saying I was the principal's pet, because of who my mom was, and then he…then he called Mama the N word." Mike's eyes went wide in shock. "And I just…I just lost it. So I turned around and punched him in the face. He hit me back, we eventually ended up wrestling around, and went through the window."

Mike was struggling to find the right words to say. He knew that technically Jude had thrown the first punch, but he had clearly been antagonized. And Mike knew how protective Jude could be of those he most cared about, and his relationship with Lena was strong. From the moment he had arrived at the Adams-Foster house, Lena had kept Jude stable and secure. She was his anchor.

"I'm sorry that happened, Jude. I'm so sorry. But you know there are consequences for fighting. Let us go talk for a minute, okay?"

The boy merely nodded.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear," Johnson said. "Jude threw the first punch. We can get both of them for the property damage, but he's the one at fault for the violence."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked. "Does the phrase "fighting words" mean anything to you?"

Johnson looked at him in confusion. "You know that's not always a solid defense, and I know what the guy said was racist, but it wasn't like he was saying it about the kid himself."

Mike immediately countered. "No, but he said it about someone Jude loves and is loyal to. Someone he'd do just about anything to protect. That's how Jude is with his family."

They talked for a while longer before coming back to the two boys.

"Alright, we have to take you both in. You both caused damage to the store and you" Mike pointed at Gary. "instigated this whole thing when you approached him and opened your damn mouth. And you" he turned to Jude. "threw the first punch. We have to take both of you down."

* * *

Jude sat on the bench in his holding cell, awaiting his brother. Since he was a minor, he needed an adult to pay his bail. He silently thanked the universe Jesus was almost 19 and didn't start back at school for a few more weeks.

Mike finished filling out some paperwork before walking over to Jude's cell.

"You know, Jude, for what it's worth…even though I know it technically wasn't the "right" thing to do…not to mention how much your moms try to steer you kids towards non-violence…I'm really proud of you."

At that, the boy looked up in surprise.

"You were doing what you felt was right, and you were doing it for an honorable reason. You love your family and I admire that you would defend your mother like that."

"Thanks," Jude said quietly. The two exchanged small smiles before they heard an unmistakable voice.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!"

The two laughed before Mike saw Johnson bring in Jesus and an accompanying Connor.

Both boys raced over to the cell, their thoughts and words running a mile a minute, both asking if he was okay and what happened. Once he explained, Jesus turned to Mike, livid.

"And you're _punishing_ him? I would have done the exact same thing. That kid got exactly what he deserved."

Internally, Mike nodded knowingly. Jude and Jesus were a lot more alike than either of them realized.

Once he had heard the man's explanation, Jesus was still pissed, grumbling as we went to pay his brother's bail. On his way, the two siblings wordlessly shared a fist bump through the bars, showing how proud the older really was.

Jude then turned to Connor. "What are you doing here? How did you even know?"

"Jesus called me as soon as he got the call. He knew I'd be worried out of my mind once I couldn't get a hold of you…not to mention pissed if nobody told me."

Both boys smirked knowingly.

"By the way…I know this is totally wrong…but you look ridiculously hot behind bars."


	7. Connor: Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:** I'm aware there isn't much to this one and I apologize. I received a request for a fic where Jude stands up for/protects Connor. I loved that idea but I had just written a chapter where Jude got into a physical fight with someone from school so I wanted to try something a bit different. I hope this works. Also, I had completely forgotten about the sit-ups described below but then randomly came across a video of two guys doing them and calling them boyfriend sit-ups. I instantly could see Jonnor doing them. Again, I apologize for this being so short, but there will be Jonnor included in other chapters. You have my word.

Here, Jude and Connor are 17.

* * *

Tonight's game was a big one. If Anchor Beach won, they would be one game away from regionals. Therefore, Connor wanted to make sure he was on top of his game.

He and Jude had been lounging on Jude's bed when he told his boyfriend he had to leave to go work out.

"Nooo," Jude whined, causing Connor to laugh. "Staaay." The other boy proceeded to tighten his arms around Connor and bury his head in his shoulder.

"Listen, as comfy as you are…" he snuggled deeper into his pillow a.k.a. Jude's chest. "I really need to get some training in before the game tonight."

An almost devilish smirk came to Jude's face. "What about boyfriend sit-ups?"

Connor couldn't help but smirk back. He knew he needed other kinds of training before the game as well, but he was never one to turn down boyfriend sit-ups. "You're on."

Jude slid out from underneath Connor and stood with his back to the wall. Both boys removed their shirts before Connor placed a quick kiss on his love's lips.

"How many, you think?"

"15?"

Connor nodded. "Sounds good."

He then wrapped his hands around the other boy's neck and on the count of 3, jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist, Jude making sure he had a solid support of him.

"You ready?" he asked. Connor nodded before placing his hands behind his head and leaning back until he was hanging upside down.

He brought himself up. "One." He placed a chaste kiss on Jude's lips, both boys smiling madly.

"Two." Another sit-up and another kiss.

As these went on, their smiles got goofier and their kisses got longer and deeper. Finally, there was only one more to go.

"Fifteen." As Connor breathed the word out, he brought his arms back around Jude's neck as their kiss became heated. Before they knew it, Jude had laid Connor on his bed, legs still wrapped around him, his hands reaching for his boyfriend's shorts. A hand on his stopped him.

"Jude…Jude. As much as I _love_ where this is going, I really do have to go get some training in."

With an overly dramatic sigh and a smile, Jude let him up. Connor put his shirt and shoes back on before grabbing Jude and pulling him into a quick kiss. "See you at the game, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The game had gone spectacularly. Anchor Beach had defeated the other team by 3 runs and were now one win away from regionals.

Feeling ecstatic and proud, Jude left the stands in search of his boyfriend.

Now, ever since he and Connor had come out officially 4 years ago, the student body at Anchor Beach had been mostly either supportive or indifferent. They rarely encountered problems, especially now that they had been together for so long.

However, Anchor Beach was a bubble and the views of the general student body did not necessarily transcend to their parents.

Jude was just coming up to where he usually met Connor once he had left the locker room when he saw a man he did not recognize in Connor's face, clearly angry.

"Just because you can score a run, you think you're a hot shot. But you're still just a measly little fag. I don't know how they even let someone like you play for their team."

"HEY!" Jude yelled, quickly making his way over to the two.

"Back off," he said, getting right in the man's face.

"Who the hell are you? Oh! Are you another fag too? Should've figured. You look like a stick."

"Jude, let's just go."

But Jude was not having it. If there was one thing he couldn't stand for, it was someone hurting someone he loved.

"You think you can just go around talking down to people because you're a straight white man? That people are beneath you? Well listen to me, you asshole!"

The next thing Connor knew, words Connor could not even begin to understand came flying out of Jude's mouth. After a few moments, he could tell they were Spanish, though he still had no clue what Jude was saying or what the words meant.

By the time Jude was done, the man looked baffled, angry, and scared all at once. Jude simply looked livid, his face red and his eyes sharply focused.

With a huff, the man stormed away, leaving the two boys alone before Connor finally spoke.

"Since when do you know Spanish?"

Jude turned to him with a proud smirk. "Jesus and Mariana have been teaching me over the years."

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I basically told the guy how amazing you are and that by comparison he was a piece of shit and that if he didn't leave you alone I would kick his ass, or at least go down trying."

Warmth filled Connor's insides and a radiant smile lit his face.

"My knight in shining armor." His grin widened as Jude laughed while Connor's arms circled his waist.

"What do you say we go back to my house and pick up where we left off?"

It was now Connor's turn to deliver a devilish smirk of his own.

"I say lead the way, Sir Knight."


End file.
